


Obvious

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [151]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Coughing, Fever, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: The last thing Victor expected to find in his apartment when he got home from practice was Yuri, sound asleep on his couch.





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon request on my tumblr for the headcanon that whenever Yuri isn't feeling well he'll turn up at Victor's apartment (or later Victor and Yuuri's apartment).

The last thing Victor expected to find in his apartment when he got home from practice was Yuri, sound asleep on his couch. The teenager had been mysteriously absent from practice today, but Victor had just assumed that he was home sick.

Speaking of which … Victor shakes Yuri’s shoulder, frowning at how warm Yuri’s arm feels against his hand. “Yuri? What are you doing here?”

Groaning softly, Yuri stirs awake, his green eyes cracking open. “Victor?” he grunts-and then immediately turns his head into his elbow with a crackling cough. He catches his breath after a minute, seems to realize where he is. “It doesn’t matter what I was doing, I’ll be going now,” Yuri snaps, his cheeks flushing pink. 

He makes a move to get up off the couch, but Victor’s hand on his arm stops him. “You’re not going anywhere, I’m taking your temperature. You’re obviously sick.”

“I’m fine, geezer!” The outburst leads to another coughing fit that leaves Yuri breathless and panting. 

“Really?” Victor asks, raising an eyebrow. Yuri glowers at him but relents, staying put.

It doesn’t take long for Victor to fetch a thermometer and return to the sulky teenager. Yuri allows Victor to take his temperature without complaint, just pouts around the thermometer in his mouth and tries to suppress his coughing until it’s out.

Victor frowns at thermometer; 38.5 isn’t too great, but not overly worrying.

“I want to practice,” Yuri whines, fidgeting with his hands. He’s clearly bored.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea right now,” Victor says gently. “Besides, it’s already evening. You’ve kind of missed your window already.”

“Oh,” Yuri says, sounding startled. 

Victor sighs-he must be really out of it. “Let’s get you some medicine.”

“Okay,” Yuri mutters absently. He’s already got the remote in hand and is flipping through the channels on the TV. Victor sighs again, heavily and goes to fetch the aforementioned medication.

He almost misses the quiet “thanks” that Yuri mutters when he thinks that he’s out of earshot.

Yuri coming to his apartment for comfort because he’s not feeling well is very sweet. He’ll have to tease him about this later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
